


Late

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timekeeping can show more than your character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Chin is never late. Since Malia’s death he has clung to a routine, and the team usually find him tuning up the tech before it faces the demands of the day.  
Early riser Steve is rarely late, and always lets the team know when he is due in.  
Kono is sometimes late. The temptation of just one more wave ensures that at least three days out of five Officer Kalakaua comes in slightly damp and definitely a little out of breath.  
Danny is often late. The combination of his propensity to sleep in when given the chance, and his desire to grab a few more minute with Gracie if Rachel lets him drive her to school, means that he is usually the last in the office. He's never stressed about his time keeping though, knowing he more than makes up for it when needed.

When Steve starts coming in just a few minutes before or after Danny, looking a little more flustered and dishevelled than is normal for a control-freak Commander, Chin and Kono just exchange glances. When Danny is flustered too, and both men sidle in to their offices separately, Kono mutters ‘Finally!’ before turning back to her tasks.


End file.
